Strong and Steady
by ariviand
Summary: Inspired by a fill for the Tsuritama kink meme, prompt "Natsuki must be good with rods, if you know what I mean," only not as crude as that sounds, I promise. Natsuki/Yuki


**Strong and Steady**

Tsuritama one-shot by ariviand

**Disclaimer:** Do not own, of course. Just using as a basis for inspiration that came on a whim.

Posted anonymously under the Tsuritama kink meme.

* * *

From the first time he hooked a fish on the other end of his borrowed pole and nearly went flying over the landing and into the water after it, Yuki learned a lot about perseverance, about trying not to panic, and controlling the jerking pole between his hands. It was thanks to the sudden appearance of Natsuki at his back, his hard voice against his ear, his hands sure and confidant as they closed over the reel and steadied the rod.

Yuki had learned a lot that first time, and not just a crash course in fishing. There was something else that replayed even stronger in his memories of that day: Natsuki and his hands.

They were so warm, without being clammy, and they didn't shake at all even though the other boy had been just as excited by the bite. His fingers were long and his grip was strong and the pads of his fingers were rough when they happened to brush against Yuki's hands.

It was embarrassing to think a few stolen seconds trying to steady his pole would make such a vivid impression, but it wasn't only that first time.

Natsuki's hands weren't just warm. They burned, especially when they touched him like _this_. Yuki's breath caught in his throat and he squeezed his eyes shut, blocking out the sway of his curtains and the early evening light.

Yuki could feel the sweat prickling beneath his hairline, dotting the sides of his face, even though the sheet rode low against his waist and the breeze through the open window tickled his skin. But it was the sound of his own name and the feel of hot breath against the back of his ear that really made him shiver.

"Yuki."

He squeezed his eyes tighter, ducking his chin into the creases of the pillow, but Natsuki only chuckled against his hair, left a tingling kiss against the nape of his neck, while his burning hand and calloused fingers continued to stroke him beneath the sheet.

"Ahh!" The sound escaped before Yuki could grit his teeth around it. How mortifying, that awful catch in his throat and the noise that sounded more like a squawk than a sound a guy should ever make. But it couldn't be helped!

It was all Natsuki's fault, because the Fishing Prince wasn't just at home with a rod and a reel between his hands, Yuki had since discovered. That unshakable confidence, that unspoken grace, it extended beyond his skill for fishing and transcended to private moments like this.

And the fact that Yuki was the only one than got to experience Natsuki's work firsthand, it made him curl his toes with nervous excitement. Sometimes he thought maybe this is what the fish felt like when they first snagged on Natsuki's lure, or maybe directly following, when he used his nimble fingers to reel them all the way in to shore.

Yuki was so tightly strung and what Natsuki was doing with his fingers was just, _oh_. He was trying not to move much, but invariably his fingers were twitching against the sheet, clenching and unclenching around it, gasping breath loud enough to make Yuki self-conscious.

Instead of shouting commands, Natsuki spoke up only to tease him: "Close?"

Bastard! Didn't he just know? He knew what he was doing to Yuki's body, every time he casually flicked his wrist or applied more pressure with his curling fingers. He _knew_, he had to, just like Natsuki instinctively knew everything important about fishing, because he had experience and his hands were sure.

His hands...Gah!

Yuki made a sound of smothered protest against the pillow, but he couldn't help jerking his hips against that compelling grip, gasping when Natsuki's thumb dragged along the underside of his sensitive skin, a rough-soft stroke and then a gentle tap at the base, just like a precise finger ghosting over the spool.

Just like that, a little nudge was all Yuki needed.

"N-no," his stuttered breath fought against it, but he _was_close, so close.

"It's fine," Natsuki murmured, kissing Yuki's shoulder, the longer ends of his hair brushing up against his skin. The sound of his voice was reassuring, but Natsuki's hand was still conspiring against him, insistent and filled with purpose, not going to let up until he'd reeled him in completely.

Yuki could only fight it so long, before his body tensed and he made another ridiculous sound, not even half-muffled against the pillow, and his release broke free, spilling between the long fingers of Natsuki's hand.

He couldn't open his eyes again, not until the harsh rasp of his breathing and the pounding of his heart quieted down. It was too embarrassing.

But Yuki didn't really have to look back to tell that Natsuki was smug. He probably had that look, that serene smile he got after a good catch, when his best efforts had finally paid off.

And because he couldn't let Natsuki get away with thinking he was perfect at everything he got his hands on, Yuki refused to look, which was fine because his body felt like a drifting jellyfish, riding over the top of the open ocean.

"Yuki, that's not a very cute face," Natsuki crooned against his ear.

"SHUT UP!"


End file.
